An Ugly Truth
by BlueMascara
Summary: I love you .. " I said. Meeting him was the best damn thing that happened to me. " Forever " He replied. And that's when I realized that forever wasn't meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Packing was one of the things I disliked to do. Going somewhere I've never been to, was another. Of course I loved my grandmother Tsunade but, spending two whole months with her and my brother wasn't how I imagined spending my summer vacations. Thanked Kami that Hinata-Chan was joining us after the two first weeks. Not only was I going to the small Hidden Grass, let's say I wasn't the most outspoken person out there and people would not often come and talk to me. Who could blame them ? I had bright pink hair. The only reason why my existence was acknowledge was because I, Haruno Sakura, was the adopted sister of the friendly, loudmouthed, Uzumaki Naruto. He, on the other hand, knew how to make new friends. Hinata-Chan was such a lifesaver sometimes.

" Guys, you ready soon ? We got to get going ! " My mother called. As I finished packing my last item, Naruto walked in. " Hey, you ready soon ? " " Yes." I lied. I wasn't ready at all. I would miss Konoha. I would miss the sunrise that greeted me by my window every morning. I would even miss my party-of-a-animal best friend, Ino.

While we were on the road, my eyes were drawn towards the surroundings. Everything was green. No wonder they called it the Hidden Grass." What did you brought, Sis ? " Naruto asked me. " My iPod, books, and other stuff. How about you ? " "As you can see, dad helped me put my dirt bike in the trunk. But, fuck, why would you bring books ? That's the reason why you don't have lots of friends, you're not open to anything or anyone. You should go to parties more often, and I don't mean the ones I throw, don't get me wrong, my parties are ass-kicking but, go to other people's houses." He said. " I do go to other people's parties." I argued. " Yeah, when Ino drags you by force and you leave way too early ! " He laughed. Naruto turned on the stereo and we didn't spoke for the rest of the ride. We weren't riding with our parents, just following them so we could know our way back to Konoha and have our truck for the summer. Even though it was old and made loud noise, I loved our truck.

As we approached the end of the road, I could see a big white house with blue shutters. The kind you would only see in movies. It was beautiful. Yellow flowers were hanging from the windows. There was a swing tied to a branch on a big Oak Tree further from the house. I didn't know why she was still living here all alone. Ever since her husband Jiraiya died, she's never been with another man. Well, that's what I've been told, I wasn't in the family yet when Naruto's grandfather died.

I could see Tsunade coming out of the house while we parked the truck. " Minato, Kushina ! " She greeted, while making her way, almost running, to them." My, Naruto, you've grown into a fine man ! " She said, hugging him. As she came closer, I could see she was looking at me with an amusing look and a smile took place on her lips. " You've become a beautiful young lady, Sakura." She said, giving me a tight squeeze. " Thanks." I replied. " I don't think Sakura-Chan changed at all, Tsunade Baa-Chan." " Oh, Shut up you Baka !" So It Started, Naruto and Tsunade _Fighting _over stuff. But I must agree with Naruto. In my opinion, I still looked like a child even though I was a seventeen year-old girl. I was short and skinny. I had Ivory colored skin, emerald eyes, and short pink hair. To combine all of this, I had a lack of style. Normal shirts and normal jeans were my specialty and I did not were any make-up. It probably explained why I never had a boyfriend, nor been kissed. But, I've chose this. I've chose to not have all the attention and being quiet. I've chose not to be a bimbo who slept with every guy I saw and to tell the truth, I was happy just the way I was.

After our goodbyes, Tsunade showed us all the rooms in the house. There was a stunning living room. There was a fire place with a flat screen TV above. The room was light colored, it was the kind of room where you could just relax and doze off. The kitchen was pretty too. It was painted blue with white kitchen cabinets. I noticed there was a door leading to the balcony outside. A small table with chairs could be seen through the tiny window. I was looking forward to eat breakfast with the morning sunshine everyday. As we finally arrived in the big hall, I was almost happy that the tour was over. " Neh, Baa-chan, can we go to our rooms now ?" " Sure, you impatient brat. Your rooms are at the end of the hall, Naruto right and Sakura left." I headed to my room, released that I wasn't going to share my room with Naruto. Sure, I loved him but, I didn't want to sleep in a pig pen. The walls in my room were light green. There was a window by the bed. I could see the big Oak Tree with the swing from there. The bed covers were bluish purple. " Sakura-Chan, isn't this awesome ? " I jumped. Since when did he got here ? " Sorry I scared you." He apologized. " It's okay. Yeah, I guess you could called this awesome. " I lied. Having Naruto worried about me was the last thing I wanted. " Ah, don't worry ! I'm sure you'll make friends and have lots of fun " He said with his big goofy smile on. " I hope so too .. "

The first week was nice. I woke up, ate breakfast on the balcony outside, read books by the big tree while listening to my iPod and so on and so on. Naruto was always out, I wouldn't be surprised if he had already found people to hang out with. I had to admit, I was kind of getting bored reading all of these books. Going in the town wouldn't kill me right ? I went in the truck and jumped when the engine roared to life. I really didn't knew what I was doing here. I ended up in a shopping mall, with thousand pair of eyes looking at me curiously. I guess they weren't used to newcomers.

I decided to go see a movie at the theatre. Since only old but recent movies played, I had to choose between The Grudge and The Notebook. I wasn't a big horror movie fan, so I ended up choosing The Notebook. I was a little embarrassed when I caught myself crying over a movie which the story would only happen _in_ a movie. I wiped away my tears with my sleeve.

When I got out of the theatre, someone caught my eye. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He had raven black hair, onyx sharp eyes and pale skin. He was very tall, well compared to me, maybe 6'2. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat or two. When I realized I was gazing at him like an idiot, I quickly turned away blushing like crazy and went straight to my truck.

As I opened the door, I could hear Tsunade singing in the kitchen. " Sakura " She called. " Is that you ? " " Yeah, it's me. " I answered. " Some friend of yours called. What's her name again ? Hm... Ino ? Anyway, she wouldn't stop talking " She laughed. " Oh okay, I'll call her later. Were you singing ? " I asked, grinning a bit. " Yes " she said embarrassed. " You and Naruto's company makes me happy. " " Speaking of Naruto, were is he ? It's been like, forever since I last saw him, even though we both live here ! " That wasn't true, I saw him at breakfast and diner everyday. " Here I am ! " I jumped, I haven't heard him come in.

" What do you want to ask me, Sakura-Chan ? " Naruto said, while he leaned on my door frame. How was I going to ask him this ? _Hey Naruto, are you friends with that cute raven head guy ? What's him name ? _No, I couldn't do that. So I tried to make a casual conversation. " What did you do today, Naruto ? " I asked. " You know, the usual. I hung out with some guys. We went to the thea.. Hey ! Did you went to the theatre today ? I could of sworn I saw you there ! " He said, almost screaming. " Yes. You probably saw me, not everybody has pink hair .. " I answered. Maybe he does know the raven head guy after all. " We saw you then. " " Who's _we _? " I asked. " Eh, well I call him Teme but he's real name is Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe you saw him. He's a little bit taller than I am, with a black chicken's ass haircut ... " And Naruto continued to babbled while I wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. _Chicken's ass haircut._ I giggled at this. The more I thought of it, the more I realized it did look like his hair, but it was attractive on him. " Okay, well I'll call Ino then. " I said, closing my door in front of Naruto. " _Hey! What about the question you wanted to ask me ? _" I heard him say from the other side. I didn't replied.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Ino's number. I pressed the speaker phone button just in case she started screaming on the phone next to my ear _" Hello ? "_ " Hey Pig, it's me. " _" Forehead ! How are you ? " _She asked. " Fine, what about you ? " _" Oh, I'm having so much fun but, I sure miss you a lot ! "_ " I miss you too ! What's new ? " I asked. _" Well, I just called to tell you that ... SAI AND I ARE DATING ! " _She screamed. " I told you you were awesome together. I'm happy for you. " I truly was happy, I never really liked the way guys took advantage of her._ " Thanks Forehead. How about you ? Did you saw any hot guys ? " _I didn't answer to this._ " Oh my Kami, you did ! Are you dating him ? Is he gorgeous ? Is he good in be- " _She asked, interested now. " No, yes and I don't know. " I interrupted her. _" What do you mean ? " _" I just saw him. He's one of Naruto's friends." I answered. _" Well, do you at least know him name ? " _" Yes. "_ " So ? " _She asked. " Uchiha, Sasuke . "


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who didn't know, this is my first Fanfic. I was actually surprised to get reviews. Also, I'm sorry if my grammar & writing is bad, I go to a French school, but I'm trying my best to correct my errors.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

_

* * *

_

_I was standing on a bridge. I could hear the birds singing, the sound of the river flowing beneath me. I could smell the scent of wildflowers. What was I doing here ? It felt as if I was waiting for something. Waiting for a response. There was a person who's back was facing me. Dark raven hair. My heart was beating like a hammer. It was silent. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins. He didn't answer. He didn't _want_ to answer. He started to move. He started to move forwards, away from me. I stared at my feet, I was unable to watch him leave. I felt miserable. As if my world was falling apart, ending. It was as if someone yanked my heart out. I felt _empty. _I clutched my broken heart and let the tears I was holding back streamed down my cheeks._

I woke up drenched in sweat. Tears were sliding down my cheeks. It's been a week since I last saw Uchiha Sasuke, and yet, here I was, in the middle of the night, crying over him. I felt like a complete moron. I was crying over someone I've never met. I got up and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I changed my sheets and got back in bed. I couldn't sleep, only think. Why was I dreaming of him ? Maybe I was going crazy. I needed to talk to someone. Luckily, Hinata was arriving in exactly, 10 hours. 3 hours had passed and I still wasn't sleeping. I tossed and turned, laid the other side of the bed, counted sheep but, I still had my eyes opened. I got up, went to the bathroom, opened the bathroom cabinet. I took a glass of cold water. It was the firs time I drugged myself to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, it was all blurry. I looked at the time. _Crap, it's already 1 p.m ! I forgot Hinata-Chan ! _I got up quickly, ignoring the person who sat in the chair next to my bed. Wait, someone was in my room ? I turned around to face the person. " Oh ! Hinata-Chan ! I'm so sorry, I had trouble trying to sleep ! " I said. " It's okay Sakura-Chan. Naruto-kun just showed me around and took my luggage to my room. He then said to go wake you up but, I didn't think it was such a good-" " He brought your luggage to your room ? " I interrupted her. I always knew Hinata-chan had this biggest crush on my brother. " Well, yes." She said. " That's weird, Naruto is not usually that much of a gentleman." I wasn't saying that to get her hopes high, it was the truth, Naruto wouldn't be the type to open the door for a girl. Maybe I should talk to him about Hinata.. My stomach growled, Hinata and I giggled at this.

After I ate lunch, Hinata and I went to the lake close to the house. I was kind of shy in my red bikini. But I could see so was Hinata. Purple was definitely her color though. The lake was beautiful. A rope was tied to a branch near a cliff so we could rope swing into the water. We were both scared, trying to determinate who would go first. At the end, it was all fun. We were laying on our towels talking about all kinds of stuff. " .. And that's how Ino and Sai-kun got together." Hinata said. " Wow, I didn't think Sai coulb be so .. charming. Speaking of which, when are you gonna tell Naruto how you feel about him ? " I asked. She went red from head to toe. " Wha-what are y-you talking a-about ? " She stuttered. " Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about ! I know you _really_ like him." " But he's you're brother .." " And as his sister, I should want him to be with someone like you ! " I said. " Thank you, Sakura-chan .. "

Having Hinata's company was comforting. I didn't felt alone anymore. We were always laughing, enjoying ourselves. After the lake, we back home. Naruto came to us. " Got any plans tonight ?" He asked. Hinata and I both looked at each other. " No, why ? " I asked. " Well, you do now. Teme throwing a GIANT party and we're going ! " He said. I blushed a bit at this. I would see him again. This was my chance to talk to him. " Okay ! " I said. Naruto and Hinata both looked at me like I was crazy or something. " What ? " I asked. " Oh, nothing. It's just weird seeing you this excited about going out." He said. Maybe that was true but, I didn't care.

" Sakura-chan, you look great." Hinata said. I was wearing a midnight blue T-shirt with a simple pair of jeans. It wasn't anything extraordinary, maybe she said that because I decided to put mascara on. " Thanks, you too Hinata-chan. " Hinata always looked cute. She was wearing a lavender half-sleeve shirt with a black short skirt. We walked down the stairs to join the waiting Naruto in the living room. " Wow .. " He said as we approached. Hopefully a certain someone will have the same reaction.

The house was huge. And when I said huge, I meant HUGE ! It was a damn mansion ! There was people everywhere. After the 5 first minutes I was in, I had already lost Hinata. Maybe _he_ was near. I looked around a bit, but I didn't saw him. _Maybe he's in the kitchen, near the drinks .. _I went straight to the kitchen but, he wasn't there. I didn't wanted to look like someone lost so I decided to grab something to drink. _There's only alcohol..doesn't bother. _" Well Hello Cherry ! " I heard someone said. I turned around and saw a guy a little older than I was, maybe twenty." Enjoying the party ? " he asked. He was stepping forward while I stepped back, until I my back was pressed against the wall. He leaned his hand on the wall, next to my head so he could be closer to me. He had white-grayish hair and purple eyes. " You sure are pretty." I blushed uncomfortably, I wasn't used to compliments. " You got some nice legs, when do they ope-" " Stop flirting with my girl, Hidan. " Another voice interrupted. I tilted my head to see from who the voice came. That's when I saw him. " Sorry man, I didn't know." Hidan apologized and leaved. Sasuke approached me. " Thanks." I said. " Hn." There was an awkward silence. " You're Naruto's sister, right ?" He asked. " Yes." I answered. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke." " Haruno Sakura. " I replied.

" So, why did you keep the name ? " he asked. We were sitting outside now. We've been talking for an hour or so. " Well, I stayed in an Orphanage until I was about six year-old so, changing Haruno to Uzumaki would've been strange for me." I answered. " What about you, what's your story ?" I asked. " My parents died when I was young. Since then I live with my brother Itachi and my uncle." " Sorry." I apologized. " Hn." _Hn,Hn, HN! What does Hn mean ? _" What are you doing tomorrow ? " He asked. " Hm, Hinata-chan and I didn't planed anything .. nothing I guess. " I said. " Hn." " Why ? " I asked. " I'll call you tomorrow. " He said, and then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

On our way back, Naruto passed out. I guessed he drank to much.. again. Hinata was driving, since she was the only one who hadn't drank. I wasn't drunk but, Tsunade would've killed me if she learned I'd drink and drive. " Where were you ? " I asked. After Sasuke left, I went to see Hinata and we decided it was time to get going. We hadn't seen each other at all at the party. "I was with Naruto-kun ..." she answered. " _Really ?_ What did you guys do ? " " Well, Naruto-kun drank. " She said. " That's all ? " I asked. " Y-yes." I always knew when Hinata lied. She would always stuttered. " I know you're lying." I said, smiling. " What did you two do ? " " Naruto-kun k-kissed me." She was blushing hard now. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. " But, he was drunk, I think." she said. I could tell she was disappointed. " I think you should tell him Hinata-chan." " I know, and I will, I think." she said.

_I'll call you tomorrow._ Those words kept running through my head. It was crazy how one person could kept you awake all night. Why would he call me ? Did he wanted to see me again ? I knew I did. I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to drug myself to sleep again so I got up and took my iPod. Listening to calm music would always helped me forget about everything. And it did, I fell unconscious.

Besides from Naruto's whining, morning was quiet. I could feel the awkward tension between Hinata and him. I didn't know which was more amusing, Hinata's blushing face whenever Naruto looked at her or Naruto trying to gaze at her without being noticed. I was going to say something, when the phone rang. Naruto was gone with in quick motion. " I'll get the phone. " he said. I looked over to Hinata. She looked release, the awkwardness left. Naruto came back with the phone in his hand. " It's for you, Sakura-chan." He looked confused. I took the phone and left the room giggling , I knew the awkwardness would returned between them.

" Hello ? " I asked. "_ Hey, it's me._" " Oh, Hi Sasuke-kun." I said. I couldn't believe he actually called me, in the morning also. " _What are you doing tonight ?_ " He asked. " Nothing." I answered. "_ Naruto and I are going to the theatre, wanna come ? _" _Is he asking me out ? _" Sure. Is it okay with you if Hinata-chan comes with us ? " I asked. This could be like a double date, well in my mind. " _Hn_." " _Hn _isn't an answer. " Seriously, where did he learned to speak ? " _Hn_." he said. " Whatever, I'll see you tonight Sasuke-kun. " And then I hung up.

" Why did Teme wanted to talk to you ? " Naruto asked interested, as I entered the room. " He wanted to know if we wanted to come with you at the theatre." I said. This was a chance for Hinata to confess her feelings towards him. " So, are you coming ? " he asked. " Do you want to go ? " I asked Hinata. " S-sure, Sakura-chan."

Like yesterday, Hinata and I were at the lake. " Who's _Teme_ ? " She asked. " Sasuke-kun." " Sasuke-_kun _? " she said. I blushed, I hadn't realized I used the suffix towards him. " He's the guy I was with, yesterday." I said. I hadn't told Hinata about him yet. " Does he like you ? " she asked. " I don't know." " Do _you _like him ? " I didn't answer. Could it be possible to like someone you just met ? That was an answer I didn't knew.

I didn't know what to wear. I wanted to wear something simple yet, attractive. I couldn't believe I was actually trying to look attractive." Sakura-chan, you can borrow something if you want.." Hinata said. I knew I wanted to put my red shirt, all I had to do was to find a bottom that would look nice. I picked a dark blue jean skirt. It looked great, the only thing I didn't like was that, the skirt was _short_. If Hinata could wear this, so could I. Hinata wore a yellow T-shirt with a pale blue jean mini skirt. If Naruto couldn't realize how gorgeous Hinata was, then he was the biggest moron I've ever known.

The guys wanted us to joined them at the theatre. When we arrived, they were waiting for us. I had to admit, Sasuke looked _hot. _He wore a dark blue shirt with dark jeans. Naruto looked nice too. He wore a green T-shirt with beige pants. " Finally ! Took you two long enough." Naruto complained. He looked at Hinata. " But I guess it was worth the waiting .. " he mumbled, blushing a bit. " So.. what's the plan ? " I asked. " We go see a movie, then we go and get some Ramen ! Right Teme ? " Naruto said. " Hn." " Hn." I repeated. He smirked at this.

The guys decided we would watch _Saw_. I was kind of nervous, even scared little, but, it was only a movie right ? In the beginning, I was trying to look tough but, whenever the disgusting scenes happened, since I sat between Sasuke and Hinata, I would grab and squeezed their hands. When the scenes ended, both Hinata and I would let go of our hands, but I realized, even though the disturbing parts were over, Sasuke still held mine. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder, I thought it was quite cute.

When the movie was finally over, Hinata quickly dragged Naruto away from us. She wanted to talk to him privately. _Is she telling him ?_ " Like the movie ? " Sasuke asked behind me. " Not really." He was next to me now. " That's what I thought." He chuckled. We looked at each other. He was definitely the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life. That's when I realized, yes I did like him. _A lot. _" Hey ! You guys coming or what ? " Naruto shouted.

Hinata and I were waiting at the table for the guys to returned with Ramen. " What did you tell Naruto ? " I asked. She blushed a bit. " I told him that .. I l-loved him.. " she said. " WHAT DID HE SAY ? " I almost shouted. It was about time she told him, Damn it ! " He k-kissed me." she whispered. _How could I possibly missed their kiss ? Right, I was looking at Sasuke.. _" So, are you two _exclusive_ ? " I asked. " I d-don't know." The guys came back. As Naruto gave Hinata her bowl, he kissed her cheek. I guess they were exclusive.

Naruto took our truck and left with Hinata so, Sasuke had to take me home. It was a bit awkward in his car. We didn't speak, we only glanced at each other. Our hands were next to each other, sometimes brushed. He suddenly took it. I felt all tingly. We were parked by the house now. " I don't know if it's possible to like a person so quickly but, I like you. " He said. My mind was screaming. " Hn." I said, smirking. I approached him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. " Me too, Sasuke-kun." I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I got out of his car and when inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I had an exam and more to come. But, don't worry, School's almost done. Hope you like this.**

* * *

I haven't seen Tsunade much, since she was always working at the hospital. Naruto and Hinata were out for the evening so I decided to go out and eat with Tsunade. We were in the bar section at the diner, I had forgotten how she liked to drink.. a lot. At least she wasn't drunk, _yet_. The diner was really small and there weren't many choices in the menu, I took a bowl of spaghetti. There weren't many women here, and I could see all the men's eyes staring at Tsunade. I wondered why she was single, she was a very beautiful woman for her age, heck, she looked better than a 30 year old. " .. Tsunade.. why haven't.., you know, dated anyone else ? " I asked shyly. Maybe she wouldn't want to talk about that, especially with me, her granddaughter. " Hmm, I guess it's because I still love Jiraiya. If I were with another man, I would only imagined that he was Jiraiya. I wouldn't want to hurt the other man who would think I was in love with him." I could see in her eyes that she still loved him as much as went he was here. " What was he like ? " I asked. " Perverted." she laughed. " He was always cheerful and happy. He would always make jokes." " I wish I could've met him." I said. " How about you ? Did you met any cute boys ? " She asked. " Yeah.. " " What's his name ? " " Sasuke." " Hn, an Uchiha. They've always been good looking people, even though they're a bit cold, they are nice people. Does this boy like you ? " She asked. " Y-yeah." I admitted, talking to Tsunade was great. I really trusted her. She was like second mother, only she wouldn't mind talking about certain stuff my mom would. " Then, go for it. When an Uchiha likes, he really likes." She said. I blushed quite a bit, could he really like me that much ? She noticed I was blushing. " So.. " she said, changing the subject. " What are your plans after High School ? " she asked. " I've been thinking of Nursing school.. " " Really ? That would be great ! You could work for me. " She joked. " But, you know that school is in Suna, right ? " " I know, I'll move in with a friend next year. " I said. Ino and I already made our plans, we would go to Suna together and stay with Temari.

After diner, Tsunade and I went shopping. She bought me new clothing. I wouldn't be obligated to borrow Hinata's clothes anymore. As we passed by the food court, there was three people looking right at me. Two guys and one girl. One of the guys hair's was white while the other's was orange. The girl had dark red hair. She was looking at me fiercely. I didn't know why she looked mad, I didn't even knew her.

When I woke up, I thought it was kind of quiet. _Maybe everyone's still sleeping .._ So I got up, picked what I was going to were and went straight to the shower. When I came out, it was still quiet. I went downstairs and saw Hinata eating breakfast in the kitchen .. alone. " Where's Naruto ? " I asked. " Somewhere in the woods." she said. That's why it was so quiet, Naruto wasn't home, he was riding his dirt bike. " Sasuke's with him, too. " she said. My heart raced as she spoke his name. It's been a couple of days since I last saw him and I had to admit, I missed him. I imagined him riding a dirt bike.. I kind of liked the picture I had in my head.

Hinata and I decided to clean up a bit, the place was a bit of a mess. As much as it mighted sound lame, cleaning was fun. I turned the stereo on and Hinata and I would sing and dance at every song that played. I was dusting and she was vacuuming. Practically everything I did with Hinata was fun. I was glad Hinata was here for the summer but, I still would've loved if Ino was here too. I missed the pig. _Talking about Ino, maybe I should call her.. _" I'll be right back." I told Hinata as I left the room.

" _Hello ?_ " " Hey, it's Sakura " I said. " _Who's Sakura ? Let me think about it... Oh ! Are you the pink haired freak with the large Forehead ? _" She said. " I guess that's me.. Sorry if I haven't called you much." " _Ah, I can't stay mad at my Best Friend forever right ? So, how are you ? _" She asked. " Fine, what about you ? " " _Oh, I'm great. I heard Hinata finally confessed to Naruto, how sweet ! What about you ? What happened with mister Hottie ? _" " Well, he told me he liked me.. " "_ Oh. My. Kami ! This is so exciting ! Did you guys made-out ? _" " No.. " " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ? _" She asked, screaming through the phone. " I mean I haven't kissed him,_ yet_." " Yet_.. I'm telling you Forehead, If you don't kiss him the next time you see him, I'll call you Humongous-Forehead-With-No-Brain for the rest of you life !_"" That's kind of a mouthful don't you think ? " I stated. " _Who cares ? Just kiss him already, or he'll think you don't give a damn, which I doubt you do ! _" she said. " Fine, I'll-" " Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan ! " I heard Naruto yelled. "_ What's he's problem ? He didn't have to yelled that loud _" I heard Ino say on the other line. " Naruto, what's wrong ? " I asked, he could be such a bother sometimes. " It's Teme ! He's bleeding ! "

When I arrived in the living room, I bursted out of laughing. Sure, he's leg was bleeding but, it was no biggie. The story was that, both him and Naruto were racing and Naruto tried to cut Sasuke but... I don't remember what happened because I was laughing so hard but, in conclusion, Sasuke's leg hit a rock. " I told you it was nothing, Dobe " he said. The wound was kind of long, but not deep, it's wasn't like he was going to die or something. But it needed to be cleaned, so I went all nursely and decided to do the job.

He was sitting on the couch and I was kneeling in front of his injured leg, which was kind of awkward if you asked me. I could see Hinata looking all dizzy. " What's wrong, Hinata-chan ? " Naruto asked. " I'm just a bit dizzy because of the blood, that's all. " she said. " I'll go in the kitchen with her before she faints. " I heard Naruto say. It was an easy job, it was treated in a minute. " There, all done ! " I said, while standing back up. " Thanks." He said. I looked at him, and then I froze. _Should I kiss him ? _Again, we were staring at each other, I felt my face becoming warm. _What if he doesn't want to ? No, I can't .._ " Hm, I'll go get some ice. " I said awkwardly, turning towards the kitchen. But before I could step any further, he grab my arm and spin me around so I was facing him. The next thing I knew, BAM ! he's lips were pressed against mine. It took me a while to understand. I kissed him back. I felt his hands founding their way to my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and putted my legs on each sides of him so I could kiss him more deeply. His back was now pressing against the couch. We broke the kiss so we could catch our breaths. I looked deeply into he's eyes. " So, does this means you two are actually dating ? " I heard Naruto say from behind us. We both chuckled.

I couldn't sleep that night either. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see him. I had butterflies in my stomach just by thinking of him. I was so happy. I didn't knew a feeling like this existed. It was like everything was going to be perfect from now on. After all, I was now Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend.

* * *

**Finally, they're together ! But don't think this is over, in fact, I was thinking about a sequel ! It's going to be 5 years from now so what kind of jobs do you think the characters should have ? Sakura is eventually going to be a nurse but what about Sasuke and the others ? Also, Gaara is going to be introduced in the sequel, so don't forget about him !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. There will be a lemonish part, so if you want to skip it, you can. They won't have sex and the only thing you will miss in that part is how Sasuke's parents die.**

* * *

A week passed. And to tell the truth, I've never been so happy in my entire life ! Each and every single day was exciting and amusing. Even on rainy days, Sasuke and I would stay inside the house cuddling while watching a movie. In fact, that's what we were doing just now. It was raining outside. I loved rain. It so peaceful and relaxing, but I what I loved the most was being with him. We were watching an awfully lame movie, but I didn't say anything, his presence made it enjoyable." I was thinking.. " I started. " Maybe you could stay for dinner and meet Tsunade. "

"Aa "

" Is that a yes or a no ? " I was getting annoyed with his cave-man talk.

" Yes." He said.

Since it was still early in the after noon and it stopped raining, Sasuke wanted to show me something. In the woods. What's could he possibly show me in the woods ? A tree ? I didn't want to hurt he's feelings so I agreed. But I shouldn't. Because, we've been walking for forever, okay 15 minutes but, it felt like forever. I mean, walking on mushy grass and stepping into mud was slowing our pace. It was humid, also, there was a lot of insects, and seeing spiders everywhere, made the time being awfully long.

" We're here. " When he said that, I was relief. The further we'd get, the further our way back would've been. When I looked where he'd taken me, I was breathless. There was a big wooden bridge. Water was flowing under it, and there was so many wildflowers around us that you could smell them.

" It's beautiful." I said, it truly was. Why would a place like this be in the middle of the woods ? I mean, people should see this.. or maybe not.. this could be like _our spot_.

" Not as beautiful as you." He said, while looking at me. He was serious. I could see in his eyes that he meant what he just said. Why would he think that ? Was I really _that_ beautiful in front of his eyes ? I never thought a person like him could ever say that to me. Or even be my boyfriend. He was truly everything to me. My heart beated faster and my cheeks started to turn red as I thought at what I was going to say. The sky was turning gray, it would be raining soon. _Maybe it's not the time .. _I didn't care, I had to tell him sometime.

" I love you." I couldn't look at his reaction. Maybe it was to early, what if he didn't felt the same way I did, because really, I loved him. More than anything.

He approached me, and grabbed my chin with his index so I could look at him. His face showed no expression. _Damn it .._ But then, a smirk formed on his face, and then his lips met mine. He kissed me passionately and held me tight against him. He was chewing on my bottom lip which made me moan, and then I felt his tongue in my mouth. He was such a great kisser, I wondered how many girls he been with. Drops of rain suddenly started to fall. We stopped to take our breaths, and we started to head back since it was going to pour again soon.

When he arrived home, Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the coach and were looking at us like we were crazy.

" Where have you been ? You're soaking wet ! " Naruto said. I haven't notice that water was dripping from us. So we went upstairs and changed. I handed Sasuke some of Naruto's clothes. Went I came out of my room, Sasuke was waiting for me by the door. He looked handsome. Eventually, I handed him something that looked nice since I wanted Tsunade to have a good impression.

All five of us were sitting at the table, eating. Tsunade hadn't stopped asking Sasuke some questions. _What are your plans for the future ? Are you going to college ? What are your intentions ? _I really hoped it would come to an end. She looked like she liked him. Actually, she was always giving me a smile whenever he answered her questions.

" Well then, it's been nice to meet you Sasuke but, I got a shift tonight at the hospital. " She started. " I'll be back sometime in the morning. Don't forget to clean the table. " she said, leaving.

Since Tsunade was working 'till morning, I asked Sasuke to stay the night. It was getting late so we all went to bed, and I noticed Hinata going in Naruto's room. They were actually sleeping together.

" I'll go on the couch." Sasuke said. I looked at him. Tsunade was out, and wouldn't be back anytime soon. _Hinata sleeps with Naruto, why not ?_

" Don't be silly, I can share a bed."

**Lemonish**

I couldn't sleep. Having him lying next to me was a bit troublesome. I could only think at what we possibly could do. Sure, we weren't dating for a long time now but, I loved him. I heard him sign.

" Sasuke-kun ? " I whispered, maybe he was awake. He could talk to me until I fall asleep.

" Hn ? " He said, turning so he could face me. He was such a gorgeous person, damn it.

" What are you thinking ? " I didn't what to asked him. I just wanted to know if he was sleeping.

" Nothing, really. "

" Are you sleepy ? "

" No.. " He said. And we talked about all and nothing. He told me how he's parents die. I couldn't believe someone could just break in a house and kill innocent people. The killer was angry at Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, because she broke his heart by going with Sasuke's father, Fugaku. Sasuke and Itachi were at school when that happened. When they arrived home, they saw blood everywhere, and so they called the police.

" I'm so sorry . " I whispered.

" It's okay, now go to sleep." He said, giving me a good night kiss. But I wasn't sleepy. And this feeling was stronger than I, so I kissed him back. The kiss went deeper as Sasuke went on top of me. One of his hand was at the back of my head while the other was resting on my hip. He began to kiss my neck and then my collarbone. I moan at the feeling and his mouth was back on mine, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I felt a bulged rubbing between my legs. _Is that his .. _My hand left his shoulder and went down, until I was able to stroke him. He flinch a bit at the contact, and then started to kiss, sometimes bite, my neck.

" Sakura .. " he groaned against my ear. Was I doing such an effect on him ? Suddenly, he took my hands and pinned them above my head. With his free hand, he lift my shirt over my breast. I blushed, I've never been exposed like this to someone. His hand began to massage my left breast, and then I felt his mouth on the other.

" Sasuke-kun." I moaned louder, I've never felt anything like this. He then switched breast to do the same actions.

" COULD YOU TWO STOP ? WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE ! " we suddenly heard Naruto yelled. Were we being that loud ? I felt embarrassed. We stopped for the sake of Naruto and Hinata, and while Sasuke went in the shower, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So yeah, this is it. Please review some more, and I really wish that you guys could give me some ideas of jobs for the characters in the sequel. Don't forget Gaara ! I won't update if you don't give me any ideas. Also, this is my first lemon, so tell me what you think and what to change. Again, sorry for my errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is by far, the longest chapter I had ever written. Thanks for the reviews. The story will end in about 2 chappies but, No worries ( hakuna matata, sorry, got carried away :P ), I'm planning on doing a sequel. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Morning was awkward. I couldn't look at Naruto straight in the face, I was to embarrassed. I could tell he was going to speak until Tsunade entered the kitchen.

" Wow, you're up early ! " she told us. I didn't want her to know that Sasuke had slept in my room, and I was positive that Naruto didn't want her to know about Hinata. So we all got up early as if we were going somewhere for the day, which we were. The guys wanted to buy stuff which I couldn't remember what or why, I was too sleepy to listen to them.

" Why are we here again ? " I asked, a bit annoyed. It's not that I hated shopping, I just disliked it and having Ino as a friend didn't really helped me. And what did the boys needed so much to buy ?

" Well, Teme throwing a party ! " Naruto answered. A party ? When ? He never mentioned he was throwing a party !

" You are ? " I asked Sasuke, I was missing something. Maybe I should've listen to what they were saying back then ...

" Aa." he started. " It's my birthday party. I told you this morning, we need to buy things and I also have to meet Itachi here so he can buy the booze." BIRTHDAY ? Oh my Kami ! I forgot all about it ! But this was great, I could sneak away from them and go buy him a present. Hinata could come and help me too ! I felt horrible. I was such a bad girlfriend, Damn it ! We saw Itachi further away. As we started to walk towards him, I pulled at Hinata's arm.

" You need to help me ! " I whispered, if Sasuke knew about this, he would probably be mad, or hurt. " I forgotten all about his birthday ! I need to buy him a present ! " I continued. " What do you think he would like ? " I asked, seriously, I was the worst girlfriend.

" I don't know, you should ask Naruto .. " she said. Asking Naruto would be the last thing I'd do. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut until .. wait, _when _was it ?

The party was July 24. Wait, that was today ! Joy. That meant I didn't have much time left. What if I asked his brother, he'd know for sure. I speeded my pace so I was next to Itachi.

" Itachi, what do you think Sasuke-kun would like for his birthday ? " I whispered. I was a bit shy, I never spoke to him before.

" Sasuke_-kun _? So you're the girl Sasuke was talking about. " He whispered back. Sasuke talked to him about me ? I wondered what he said.

" I guess that's me .. " Itachi looked as beautiful as Sasuke. Jeez, Uchiha's sure were gorgeous people.

" Well, for the present, to be honest, I don't know. Sasuke keeps a lot to himself, I always end up giving him money .. " I wasn't going to give him money. Sasuke kept to himself a lot ? I was kind of glad to here this because, it wasn't the case with me. Actually, Sasuke would always tell me everything.

My plan half succeed. I was able to sneak away with Hinata but, I haven't bought anything. The guilt only grew bigger. What was I going to say to him ? _Ahh.. I forgot your birthday ? _No. It would be stupid and awfully mean.

" Sakura, you coming ? " Sasuke asked. I didn't noticed I've been wondering for the past 10 minutes. I must've looked like an idiot. I've been thinking and not paid any attention to anything.

" Yes, Sasuke-kun. " I was, without a doubt, going to make it up to him.

The house was full of people. Nearly all of the girls would look at me like I was some kind've mystical creature they've never seen. Sasuke must've have a lot of Fan girls .. most of them angry at me. Who could blame them ? If he had another girl in his life I would be just the same as them. _Pathetic._ I noticed one girl in particular, the red head I saw back at the mall with Tsunade. She still had that angry glance, but it wasn't the same as the other girls. It was as if she wanted to hurt me. I ignored her and followed Sasuke whenever he went.

" What do you wanna do ? " Sasuke asked me. I really didn't know. I wanted him to have a great night, this was his night. I didn't want to be a bother.

" Go with your friends, Sasuke-kun. I don't mind at all." I said. Since we've been together, Sasuke hadn't spend much time with his friends, excluding Naruto.

" You're sure ? " I nodded.

" I'll be with Hinata if ever you need me " I said. He kissed my cheek and left.

" What happened last night ? " Hinata asked. I forgot she had heard us also. I my cheeks went warmer and I knew I was blushing.

" Nothing really. We just had.. _fun_ .. " I didn't know how to call what we did. It wasn't sex, but it wasn't making-out either. It was more than that.

" I guess I'm not the only one who had a little fun with Sasuke. " a high pitched voice said. Hinata and I turned around to see who it was. And guess what, it was that red headed girl ! I could tell just by looking at her she was bad news.

" What do you mean ? " I asked. Sasuke never mention being with another girl. I felt pain. Sasuke hadn't told me everything. What if he was lying to me.

" Don't act you don't know. Or maybe he didn't told you. " She started. "Well, I'll you the truth right now. Sasuke and I had this kind of thing going on. We made-out not so long ago." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Not so long ago.._ When was that ? When we were dating ? How could he do this to me ?

I passed by Sasuke when I left. I ignored him, hoping he didn't notice me but, Kami had to make him followed me. I wasn't sad, not yet. I was furious.

" Sakura ! Where are you going ? " I continued to walk towards the truck. I knew that if I stopped, the pain and sadness would come.

" Did something happened ? Come on ! You can talk to m-"

" Talk to you ?" I asked. He had done it. I was about to explode of anger. " Why would I talk to you when everything you told me was a lie ? "

" What are you talking about ? " he asked, looking confused. I could've rip that confused look.

" You know what I'm talking about. You and that red head girl, she told me all about it ! " Did he think I was retarded or something ?

" Oh, you mean Karin. Listen-"

" No, you listen ! " I cutted him off. " I trusted you. I trusted you from the bottom of my heart and yet you can do something like this to me ! " Tears were starting to form in my eyes, I tried to hold them back. " I told you I loved you ! " I said, and then I realized something. He hadn't say he loved me back.

" Is that why you didn't told me that you loved me ? That you just kissed me instead ? " I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I felt weak. Pathetic.

" No, Sakura th-"

" I don't want to hear it." I was calm now. I only had tears. I felt the pain coming. " If your plan was to break my heart in million of pieces, then congratulations." And then I left.

Tsunade had another late shift. Which meant I was probably going to be on my own for the night. I took the opportunity to cry my heart out. I was usually the suffer-in-silence type but, I would always break out sometime after. What was he thinking ? What was _I_ thinking ? I hated myself deeply right now. If I've just stayed back home in Konoha, nothing of this would've happened. _Only more three weeks .. _Three more weeks of suffering. I had the truck, why not leaving now ? I could always come and get Naruto and Hinaya later. I ran upstairs and pack my stuffs.

As I went back downstairs with my bags, I heard a knock on the door. Who could it possibly be at this hour ? Maybe I locked the door and Naruto and Hinata are back. I opened the door.

" What do you want, Sasuke ? " I was irritated. Was he going to leave me alone ? I guess not.

" Look, Sakura, I'm sorry. I love you " How could he. How could he hurted me and then tell me that he loved me ?

" Isn't it a little too late to say that ? "

" I'm serious. Listen, about Karin. It was nothing ! " ARG ! He really did think I was retarded.

" So making out with bitch face was nothing ? You got to be kidding me."

" _Making out_ ? What are you talking about ? She went on to me ! Actually, it isn't the first time she tries to _rape_ me." What was he saying ? _She_ went on to him ? She tried to _rape_ him ? I was confused. I couldn't understand anything anymore.

" What are you talking about ? She said it as if it- "

" That's Karin." He cutted me off. " She always had that obsession with me. I'm not into her, I'm into you. I don't love her, I love you." I knew that he meant it just by looking into his onyx orbs. I dropped my bags, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in a deep kiss.

**Lemon**

He pinned me against my door room. He lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. His tongue was dancing with mine, fighting for dominance, which he oblivious won, but I didn't care. Knowing that he loved me only made this moment more magical. I found myself moan at his touch. He started to trailed butterfly kisses down my neck, and stopped at a certain place to suck at my pulse.

" Sasuke_ -kun _" I moaned. He carried me inside my room and gently laid me on my bed. He took off his shirt and crawled on top of me. I started to pulled down his pants, but he stopped me.

" Now, that wouldn't be fair." He said, in a teasing tone. He lifted my shirt over my head and then pulled my shorts down. He then removed my bra. He starred at me. " You're beautiful" I blushed deeply. I carressed his face in my palm and kissed him. I pulled down his pants. I could see his member growing through his boxer. I couldn't believe the effect I was giving him. His hand left my waist and went lower. I felt his hand rubbing my core.

" Sas- ahn" he slipped a finger inside of me. A second. And a third. I felt a knot in my lower abdomen. I pulled his boxer down. He looked straight into my eyes, as if he was demanding permission. I nodded. This is what I wanted. And then, I wasn't a virgin anymore. Each thrust went deeper, faster, and sometimes harder. I would moan his name loudly every time he reached a sensitive spot. I was in pure ecstasy.

" Sakura" he groaned. I knew we wouldn't be able to hold ourselves any longer. Suddenly, we both came, screaming each other's name.

**Lemon over.**

" Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." I said. We were just lying on my bed, talking. I knew I would make it up to him somehow. I hope my virginity was enough. He smirked and gave me a quick kiss. " I love you.." I said. Meeting him was the best damn thing that happened to me.

" Forever." he replied. And that's when I realized that forever wasn't meant to be. Tears started to fall. I would be leaving him in three weeks. " What's wrong ? " he asked, worried.

" I'm leaving in three weeks .. " He knew that. " Forever isn't meant to be .. " I sobbed.

" We'll figure it out, somehow. We could see each others on holidays. And you'll come here next summer." he said. What he didn't knew was that, I wasn't coming next summer.

* * *

**I suck at lemons. But, Aww, I feel sad. Obliviously this story isn't going to have a happy ending. But the sequel will ! I'm so excited about this. I was thinking about changing the title, got any ideas ? I don't want anything with the word " summer " in it. Anyways, reviews always make me happy. ' Till next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it, the final chapter of their love, next chapter will be about how Sakura is dealing with this. Also, I changed the title, I think " An Ugly Truth " is the best title for this story, regarding her confession. Thanks for the reviews, and Enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been three weeks since he confessed to me. Three weeks since we became one. Ever since we had sex, we became closer, more intimate. I thought the morning after would have been awkward but, not at all. It was like I've known him for forever. Maybe it's because it wasn't just sex. It was love,_ we _made _love_.

And I knew this love could've last forever, I knew he was the only man I wanted to spend my life with but, I was leaving tomorrow. I'll have to tell him the truth, an ugly one for that matter, tomorrow. I wasn't ready, I did not know how to tell him.

" Why are you so .. cuddly, today ? " He asked. I hadn't let go of him at all today, even if it was just holding his hand, we were always touching each other.

" Because it's my last day here .. " _Because it's probably the last time we'll be like this _My inner-self thought. I haven't told him that I wasn't coming back next year. I haven't told him that this love was impossible, hopeless.

It was late and dark. Sasuke drove me back to my house. Well, Tsunade's house. We went to his house earlier to coughtdoitonelasttimecought. Well, maybe he thought it wasn't our last, but I knew, I was positive that it was. We were in front of the door, on the porch.

" Let's go to the bridge, tomorrow morning, before I leave. " _Forever .._ I wanted to go to our place one last time. I wanted to remember this.

" Hn." He gave me a quick kiss goodnight. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back in a kiss, a passionate one. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted to be in his arms forever. Since forever wasn't an option, I took advantage of this moment, of this day.

Packing was one of the things I disliked to do. Going home without him, was another. I woke up early to pack my things. It's not that I forgot to pack, I just didn't want to. I had to admit, even though it was selfish, I sometimes wished that Konoha was in crisis and that only my parents and a couple of friends had come stay here instead. I heard a knock on my door. I swore my heart was going to jump out of my ribcage. I turned around to look who it was, and then I saw him standing by the door. Right then I knew it was the moment of truth.

We haven't talk on our way there. Well, I haven't. I found it strange that he was the one making the conversation and I was the one answering with a 'Hn' or an 'Aa'. From all the times we went here, I knew my way back home by heart. It was a windy day. When I heard the water that was underneath the bridge, I knew this was it.

I enjoyed the view. It would be an unforgettable memory. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on my shoulders. It felt good.

" I can't wait until next summer. " He whispered in my ear. This was my only chance. I turned around to face him. I look into his eyes, I could read confusion in them. " What's wrong ? " He asked.

" I love you. You know that right ? " _Forever._ He nodded. " You know you're the only person I'll ever love and want to spend my life with ? " _Forever._

" Of course I know. And you're the only perso- "

" Don't " I cut him off. " Don't tell me I'm the only one you'll ever love." Tears were forming in my eyes, but I tried to swallow them back. " Move on. Forget about me, forget about us. " I said. I saw pain in his onyx orbs, soon they were filled up with anger.

" What are you talking about ? Why would I do that ? " He asked. " So this is it huh ? Forget about everything we've done and been through just because we'll only see each other next summer, next year ? " He was furious, I could tell by his tone now.

" There won't be a next summer, a next year. " I said. " I won't be coming back, I'll be moving in Suna for Nursing school."

The wind stopped blowing. I could hear the birds singing, the sound of the river flowing beneath me. I could smell the scent of wildflowers. Just like in one of my dreams, one of my nightmares. His back was facing me. My heart was beating like a hammer. " Say something. " I said. It was silent. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins. He didn't answer. He didn't _want _to answer. Instead, he started to walk. He started to walk forwards, away from me. I stared at my feet, I was unable to watch him leave. Just like in my nightmare, I felt miserable. As if my world had fallen apart, had end. It was as if someone yanked my heart out. I felt empty. I clutched my broken heart and let the tears I was holding back streamed down my cheeks. I went down on my knees and cried my heart out.

I was sitting against the bridge now, my head resting between my knees. I didn't know how long I've been here. I had stopped crying but, it was like I wasn't alive anymore. I didn't care anymore. I heard a roaring sound. It became louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. Maybe I was hallucinating things. I only wished that Sasuke would come back, but I knew that would never happen. I a stepping sound. Footsteps were coming this way, towards me. I couldn't be Sasuke, I wouldn't let myself think it was him, I'd only end up getting hurt by the disappointment. Maybe it was a wild animal, it would make sense with the roaring sound. I didn't lift my head up to see what it was, I didn't care.

" Sakura-chan, there you are ! " a loud voice said. " We were looking everywhere for you ! " I raise my head up to checked who that annoying voice belonged to. Blond hair and blue eyes. How did Naruto manage to find me here ? I wished they would've left me here. He grabbed my hand to help me to get up. I felt dizzy. My body was weak, I was weak. " What the hell happened to you Sakura-chan ? You don't look well. " Naruto asked with concerned.

" Nothing, I'm fine. " I lied, telling what happened would only make me weaker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter ! This was the first story I had ever writing, and I'm damn proud of the result. Thank you for those who followed the story and gave great reviews, you guys rock !**

_

* * *

_

_1 month later .._

Fall, the season of the cool chilled air, of the beautiful leaves. It's also the season when you start a new school year, my last school year. Young children were playing in a park across the street. Enjoying the big piles of fallen leaves. They pointed towards us, well the school. I could imagine what they must've been thinking in their little minds ' I want to be a big kid too ! '. The truth is, we all wanted to grow up but, when the time comes, you only wish you could stay a kid forever. Life was simpler that way. No problems, no grief. Only fun and happiness, not a care in the world. I wished I'd still be a kid, I wouldn't be-

" Hey, Forehead ! Are you listening ? " an annoying voice said. I realized I was gazing outside the window for the past 10 minutes, I must've look like an idiot. " You're not eating ? " Ino asked, for the fourth time this week, it was getting irritating.

" I'm not hungry .. " Who the hell did she thought she was ? My mother ? Damn, I wished I could be by myself right now ..

" You haven't eat lunch at all this week ! The more I think about it, I haven't seen you eat since we started school. You're like a diet or something ? "

" Yeah.. that's it." I lied. I didn't feel like eating, that's all.

_We were splashing water at each other. The weather was hot today, hotter than any other day. The lake was refreshing and the surroundings were breath-taking._

_" Okay, okay ! I surrender ! " he said, laughing. I haven't seen him smile like that since that night. I stopped throwing water and made my way towards him. He had his arms wide open, waiting for my embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on his perfect lips._

_" You sure ? " I whispered in his ear, teasing. An Uchiha never surrenders._

_" No .. " he whispered back, descending me with him. I searched for him under the water, but he was nowhere to be found. I realized he wasn't there. Gone. I couldn't make my way back up, something was holding me back. I was drowning .._

My eyes snapped open, flinching at the piece of chalk I've been throw at. " Miss Haruno, if you wish not attending this class again next year, I suggest you stay awake and pay attention. " Iruka sensei stated. I noticed I was trembling. Ever since I came back home, I had these nightmares about my good days I've spend with _him_ turning into something awful. As if my brain thought by itself, he knew I wanted to forget Sasuke, so he transformed my memories into dreadful moments.

" What's the matter, Sakura-chan ? " a quiet voice whispered. I turned my head and saw Hinata sitting at the desk on my right. She looked worried.

" Don't worry about me, it's nothing. This class just boring .. " I said, forgetting to whisper. Soon, I had everyone's attention, including Iruka's ..

" Miss Haruno, " he started " if class is so boring and tiring, why don't you just leave ? " he said, angry.

" I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said, _Sensei _! " I grabbed my things and got up, ready to leave. As I got up, dizziness overcame me. Everything started to spin. My legs were weak, as if my head, my body was to heavy to support.

_" Sakura-chan ? "_

_" Is she alright ? "_

_" I think she's going to faint ! "_

_THUD!_

And then everything became black.

Where was I ? Was this death ? Was I dead ? I couldn't my arms, my legs nor my body. What happened to me ? I tried to move what I thought were my arms, imaginating them where they would usually be.

_" She's moving ! "_

Who was that ?

_" Is she waking up ? "_

Mom ?

_" I think so ! "_

Dad ?

_" Sakura, please, wake up honey .. "_

_" Come back to us Sakura-chan "_

Naruto ? I opened my eyes. The light hit my eyes, and then everything became blurry. " Where am I ? " I managed to say. The view came back slowly. The walls were a celadon color, I was lying on a small white bed. There was a scent of flowers near me, this only meant one thing ..

" Oh honey, you're in the hospital ! " the person who I recognized as my mother said. Dad and Naruto were here too. What happened to me ? " I'm so happy you're okay sweetie, you must be hungry, I'll go get you some food ! "

" I'm not. " Eating was the last thing I wanted to do right now. There was too many questions I had to ask right now.

" You need to eat, trust me. " She said, and then she left. Probably to get some food, stubborn mother.

" Glad you're okay. " My father said, giving a kiss on my forehead. " I'll go talk with the doctor." Why were they all leaving ? Was I in a really bad condition ? I guessed Naruto would be the one answering my questions.

" What happened ? " I asked. Naruto approached me and sat on my bed.

" Sakura-chan, you need to talk to someone, let it all out. " he started " You can't keep this for yourself forever. I know something happened between you and Teme, I let it go once, but I won't let it go twice. You need to tell me ! " he sounded concerned.

" Why do I need to tell you what happened ? You haven't answered my questio-"

" You're having a depression ! You don't sleep anymore. You don't eat anymore, Doctor's think it's anorexia ! " He interrupted me. " Sakura-chan, I don't want to lose you. You're the best friend/sister I ever had, I'll help you all the way. We'll get through this together ! " Maybe he was right. Maybe I needed to let it all out. " Sakura-chan .. please .. I promise " I wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried on his chest.

" Naruto .. you know you're the best friend/brother I ever had, right ? I trust you. More than everyone. " I sobbed. I started to tell him what have happened. I knew, I promised myself that, when I finished telling him, I won't be weak anymore, I'll change. I'll be a better person. I'll move on. And I _will_ leave this all behind.

* * *

**Woop Woop ! What did you guys think ? The sequel is coming up soon ! It's going to be 8 years from now, they'll be 25. I'll only going to begin writing it when you guys give me at least 3 reviews saying what you want in the sequel and what jobs do you want them to have. Don't forget Gaara !**

**P.s. : The sequel's title is " A Beautiful Lie "**


End file.
